Un idiota que te extraña
by Dlkg
Summary: Soy un criminal, un traidor... aún así tú me salvaste, al parecer me conocías, te pregunté por qué,respondiste que lo hacías por Naruto, escapamos juntos, y ahora que estas lejos no hago otra cosa que no sea pensar en ti...SasuHina
1. ¿Quién es ella?

**Un idiota que te extraña**

-_Soy un criminal, un traidor aún así tú me salvaste y me curaste, al parecer me conocías, te pregunté por qué, respondiste que lo hacías por naruto, escapamos juntos, me ayudaste y yo hice lo mismo, sentí que te conocí e hiciste que mi cuerpo experimentara sensaciones que nadie más me había provocado, ahora que estas lejos no hago otra cosa que no sea pensar en ti….SASUHINA_-

Nota importante: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen…Son de Kishimoto-Sensei Yo Solo los utilizo para mis locas historias…Pero si medan a

Los hermanos Uchiha y al akatsuki,… no Me enojo: D

Cap.1

Pov. Sasuke

Cuatro amargos años han pasado desde mi huida de Konoha, al descubrir la verdad de mi hermano, solo me entristeció más y me deje manipular por Madara como un simple juguete, no sabía lo que hacía, cegado por la rabia y el dolor marche como akatsuki a destruir el lugar donde nací, aquella aldea donde se guardaba mi pasado y estaban aquellos que fueron mis amigos. El ataque seria lento y discreto. Pein me dijo que tendría que ir solo a una misión, que fuera cuidadoso, nadie debía interceptarme…nadie.

Brinco entre los árboles, burlando a los ambus en busca de un rico millonario en el país de la roca, la misión era fácil, solo tenía que matarlo y tomar toda su fortuna como un ladrón, después de un par de horas lo veo, estaba dormido y yo detrás de él, preparo mi kunai para matarlo, mi mano iba a chocar con su cuello pero….

_-Detente, por favor Uchiha-san_-escucho sorprendido de una chica, es increíble me ven como tres ninjas por culpa de esta, no importaba los vencí fácilmente, solo faltaba ella y el panzón rico.

_-¡¡¡Detente, por favor uchiha-san!!!-_raro, volvió a hablarme y por mi apellido, es la primera vez, pues las otras vanidosas se atrevían descaradamente a decirme "Sasuke-kun", pero ¿me conoce?, yo jamás la había visto y lo que más me sorprende es que detuvo mi primer ataque …suerte, solo fue eso….

Desenvaino mi espada, mientras la miro fríamente y sin decir nada, ella……….

Quedo inmóvil no se cuanto tiempo, quede pasmado al ver esos ojos aperlados que reflejaban un vació como los míos, era la segunda vez que los veía, solo que esta vez con sorpresa.

_-No lo hagas…-_escucho de nuevo esa frágil y quebrada voz que me saca de mi trance, no me importa lo que diga, la matare.

En pocos momentos de acción mi espada fue desviada por… ¿su mano?, clavo mi mirada en la suya-¡Byakugan ¡ grito fuerte, venas rodean sus ojos, haciéndolos ver tenebrosos.

Como tonto me distraje y clava su mano en mi estomago, escupo sangre, mi cara se muestra furiosa-_por favor Uchiha-san_-dice de nuevo, ni siquiera sé porque me conoce… ¿alguna de mis fans?, pensé_-¿Quién eres?-_pregunte fríamente-_¿una Hyuga?-._

Asiente sonrojada-_h-ha-hai…-_tartamudea tontamente, no me había dado cuenta, pero se veía muy bien, con la luz iluminando su rostro y cabello largo azulado, largo como me gustaba.

- ¡¡¡_PASH!!!-_por andar pensando idioteces un ambu entro por la ventana con motivos de atacarme, no podía moverme, mis órganos estaban dañados por el golpe de aquella mujer, que patético se supone que soy de los ninjas de este tiempo y ya me han visto 5 personas.

El ataque del ambu nunca llego….

Fin del cap.1

¿Y que tal?, No estuvo tan mal…¿Verdad?

TT no sean malos dejen comentarios


	2. Por mi Naruto Kun

**Un idiota que te extraña**

-Soy un criminal, un traidor aún así tú me salvaste y me curaste, al parecer me conocías, te pregunté por qué, respondiste que lo hacías por Naruto, escapamos juntos, me ayudaste y yo hice lo mismo, sentí que te conocí e hiciste que mi cuerpo experimentara sensaciones que nadie más me había provocado, ahora que estas lejos no hago otra cosa que no sea pensar en ti…SasuHina -

Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen Son de Masashi kishimoto, pero… Si medan a los hermanos uchiha no me enojo.

Cap.2

Pov. Hinata

Simplemente no podía evitarlo, si no detenía a ese ambu. Uchiha-san hubiera muerto, si eso pasara Naruto-kun estaría muy triste y de seguro me odiaría, cosa que no podría soportar, aunque me sentía avergonzada por el golpe que le había plantado a Uchiha-san y apenada por detener al ambu ¿Qué haría si me preguntara porque lo hice?-.

-¿_y a ti qué?-_lo escuche decir, ahora tendría que responderle, muy sonrojada empezaba con mi peculiar tartamudeo

-_etto y-yo…_-me mirabas arrogante.

-¿_hmju?_

-no puedo dejar que mueras…

-¿_por qué?-_sonreíste burlón.

-_porque si mueres…Naruto-kun estará muy triste…-_te sorprendiste aun más y te quedaste en silencio-.

-_E-El te quiere mucho, Uchiha-san y…si mueres…sufrirá mu-mucho_-termine de responder al fin, no me dijiste nada y un silencio incomodo nos inundo.

-_tonta…_-hablaste al fin-¡_no necesito que nadie me salve!-_ no vi. Cuando te levantaste, ni hacia donde te moviste, no pude evitar que un leve grito saliera de mi boca, cuando sentí tu espada en mi cuello y tu brazo en mi cintura…me sonroje en gran manera…-_me ordenaron no dejar testigos_-susurraste en mi oído, un temblor me invadió por tu cercanía en mí y el aviso de mí final.

Me pegas a tu cuerpo y tu espada estaba a punto de degollarme.

Un horrible sonido se expandió por toda la habitación. Un sello explosivo derrumba la casa, creí que por eso me soltaste,… pero me equivoque…

-¡_AHH!_-un grito de dolor salió de ti, un enorme pedazo de techo se clavo en tu espalda, estabas muy débil…no pudiste evitar caer desmayado por el dolor.

Con mi mano cubrí mi rostro de los fragmentos de vidrio, cuando todo paso encontré al feudal muerto con una pared encima de él y a ti….inconsciente y sangrando de la espalda. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que salvarte por mi Naruto-kun.

Fin del cap. 2

00

¿QUÉ fue eso? Súper peque el cap. Lo sé UU

Comenten, ¡no sean malos!


End file.
